Poke-warrior Battles
Leopard vs Skyflight Leopard's team: Leopardclaw - Slash, Grumpiness, Rage, Belly slash Cloudtail - Cuteness, Rage, Blind slash, Tail chase Cross-scar - Heartthrob, Ninja skill, Hide, Chomp Jay - Evil Plans, Threaten, Ninja Skill, Slash Dusk - Throat Slash, Stupidity, Evil Plans, Slash Riversong - Shoot 'em all, Epicness, Strength, Ninja Skill Flighteh's Team: Sweetberry- Nag, Poke, Borewithlectures, BorewithENDLESSlectures Sweetspirit- Cuteness, Unleash the auesomness!, Bite, Pokey Stick-FAINTED Scarletstar- Epicness, Pokey stick, Uber Epicness, Love-FAINTED Skyflight- Confusingness, Weirdness, Annoyingess, SUPER Pokey stick. Skyflight's held items: Super Medicine cat! (Restores all hp.) Foxstar-Confusion, Pokey Stick, BorewithENDLESSlectures, Nag Brookpool-Bore, Nag, Super Bore, Pokey Stick. ~Battle Area!~ Go Leopardclaw! Leopardclaw used Slash. Go Sweetspirit! Sweetspirit lost 2 hp. Sweetspirit used Cuteness. Leopardclaw lost 15 hp. Leopardclaw used Rage. It doesn't affect Sweetspirit...Sweetspirit used Pokey Stick. Critical hit! Leopardclaw lost 30 hp. *Red bar blips* Leopardclaw uses Belly slash. Sweetspirit lost 20 hp. Sweetspirit used Unleash the auesomness! Leopardclaw fainted! Go, Cloudtail! Cloudtail used Tail chase Sweetspirit lost 5 hp. Sweetspirit used Medicine Cat and gained 30 hp. Cloudtail used Blind slash. A critical hit! Sweetspirit fainted! Go, Scarletstar! Cloudtail used Rage. Scarletstar lost 2 hp and used Love It's Super Effective! Cloudtail fainted. Go, Cross-scar! Cross-scar used Heartthrob. Scarletstar fell in love! Scarletstar used Uber Epicness! It's not very effective..... Cross-scar lost 1 hp. Cross-scar used Ninja skill. Scarletstar lost 20 hp. *Hearts appear* Scarletstar is in love with Cross-scar! *More hearts appear* Scarletstar is immobilised with love! Cross-scar takes advantage of the situation! Cross-scar uses Chomp! A critical hit! Scarletstar fainted! Go, Foxstar! Foxstar used Nag! Cross-scar got annoyed! His annoyance increased his attack and sp.attack! Cross-scar used Chomp! But it failed! Foxstar used BorewithENDLESSlectures. It failed! Cross-scar is too annoyed! He uses Chomp! Foxstar lost 20 hp and used Pokey Stick! Cross-scar is even more annoyed! Cross-scar uses Ninja Skill! Foxstar lost 10 hp! *Red bar blips* Foxstar used Confusion! Cross-scar is confused! Cross-scar uses hide! Foxstar used Pokey Stick but missed because he cant find Cross-scar! Graceglow VS Hazeleye Graceglow's Team Englandbrows- Scone Beam, Gentlemanliness, Fairy Strike, Demon Summon Norwaystorm- Indifference, Troll Blast, Denmark Die In Hell Rage, Deep Thought Denmarkblaze- Epic Blast, Axe Strike, Epic Hair, SexyAndIKnowIt Franceraperose- Rose Beam, 'Romance', Hairspray, Fashion Sense Canadawho- Act Like Piano, Maple Beam, Epic Rage, Do Nothing Polandsparkle- Wicked Hipster Pink, Pointless Conversation, PONY 8D, Random Blast Hazel's Team Americaspark- Burger Chuck, Hero Attack, Sonic Boom, Annoyance Russiasnow- Blizzard, You K'old, Busby's Chair smash, VODKAAA Romanofang- Yell, Curse, Strangle, Rage Spaintomato- Curl pull, Tomato cannon, Tomato Blast, Tomato Punch Italycurl- Surrender, PASTAAA~, Annoy, Sing Germanyclaw- Curl Pull, Intimidate, Punch, Shoot Graceglow sent out Francera-I mean, Francerose! Hazeleye sent out Italycurl! Francerose used 'Romance'! Francerose attained 'Rape Face status'! It's super awkward! Italycurl used Surrender! Germanyclaw went out instead! Francerose screamed like a little girl! Graceglow withdrew Francerose! Graceglow sent out Canadawho! Germanyclaw used Punch! Germanyclaw missed due to not knowing where he was! Leopard vs Hazel Leopard's Team: Leopardclaw - Leopardclaw - Slash, Grumpiness, Rage, Belly slash Cloudtail - Cuteness, Rage, Blind slash, Tail chase Cross-scar - Heartthrob, Ninja skill, Hide, Chomp Webstar - Epicness, Heartthrob, Leadership, DEATHSLASH Lightning - Chomp, Lightning chomp, Heartthrob, Slash Jordan - Vanity, Slash, Nibble, Dance Hazel's team: Hazeleye-Heal, confusion, mind-twist, Bite Firepelt-Slash, Bite, Snap, Break Silverheart-Scratch, Poison Fang, Lick, Nom Moonshine- Moonbeam, Moonray, Rock Throw, Laser Beam Foxsky- Solar Beam, Flame Wheel, Flame Thrower, Sunny Day Starsplotch- Shooting Star, Meteor Shower, Swift, Starfall ~Battle Zone~ Go, Leopardclaw! Leopardclaw used Belly Slash. Let's go Firepelt! Firepelt used Bite! It's very effective! Leopardclaw lost 15 hp. Leopardclaw used Grumpiness Firepelt lost 10 HP Firepelt's attack rose slightly. Firepelt used break. -2 HP recoil It's very effective! Leopardclaw lost 10 hp. Leopardclaw used Rage. It's super effective! Firepelt fainted. Go Silverheart! Leopard vs Graceglow Leopard's Team: The Doctor - Sonic Screwdriver, Superspeedtalk, Madness, Fez Amypond - Evilstare, Slash, Flamethrower, Chatterbox Rorytail - Hide-in-corner, Slash, Ramble, Confusion Riversong - Riversong - Shoot 'em all, Epicness, Strength, Ninja Skill Hitlerclaw - Cupboardness, Moustache, Evilstare, Deathstare A Daleken - EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE! Graceglow's Team: Englandbrows- Scone Beam, Gentlemanliness, Fairy Strike, Demon Summon Norwaystorm- Indifference, Troll Blast, Denmark Die In Hell Rage, Deep Thought Denmarkblaze- Epic Blast, Axe Strike, Epic Hair, SexyAndIKnowIt Franceraperose- Rose Beam, 'Romance', Hairspray, Fashion Sense Canadawho- Act Like Piano, Maple Beam, Epic Rage, Do Nothing Polandsparkle- Wicked Hipster Pink, Pointless Conversation, PONY 8D, Random Blast ~Battle Zone~ Go The Doctor! The Doctor used Fez! Go Francerose! Francerose used Fashion Sense! He blew a kiss at the Fourth Wall before showing up in an incredibly stylish outfit, not including a fez. It's super directed! -At the Doctor!- The Doctor is offended! The Doctor magnified his power with his Sonic Screwdriver, and used SUPERFEZ. Francerose is amazingly offended! He used 'Romance!' Coupled with Fashion Sense, this gives him Mega Rape Face status! It's super awkward! The Doctor faints due to the awkwardness! Go, Amypond! Amypond uses Evilstare! Francerose continued his rapeface and smiled in a perverted way! Franceroe used Rose Beam! Amypond got freaked out, and used Flamethrower! Splashcloud vs. Spotz Splash's Characters: Adderstar: Curse, evilness, dark forest slash, and hatred. Deadstar: Rejection, survival, invisibility, and fear. Runningfire: Sadness, uncertainty, fear, and meanness. Songbreeze: Regret, passion, unknown, and medicine. Littlefang: Disguise, caring, courage, and hope. Fallowstorm: Kill strike, death cry, blood claw, and fading secrets. Spotz's Characters: Petalseed: Sacrafice(attacks foe then loses a bit of life herself), Cute Face, Claw Scratch, Flamethrower Froststar: Rage, Ice Burn, Blizzard, Tree Climb(like Rock climb, only with trees XP) Owl: Whisper(lowers defenses), Sick 'em(MAkes her dog attack you :P), Bite, Mean Look Brownpelt: Blind(losers foes defenses), Medicine Cat, Forgotten(sends foe's pokewarrior back, like roar) Spottedstar: Tail whip, Awesomeness, Confusion, Dig ~Battle Zone~ Go Adderstar! Adderstar uses curse. Rowanfall vs. Millie Rowan's Characters: Rowanfall: Medicine Cat(heals), Hunting Fail(lowers foe's defenses), Claw Slash(attack), and Cute Face(works like mean look) Heathernose: Tail Whip, Strength, confusion, Playful(lowers defense and attack) Skyfur: Wing Attack, Fly, Claw Slash, and Power of Aweseomness(attack) Bird of Annoyingness(Aka Mydumbbirdthatwon'tshutup): Squawk(works like taunt), chirp(works like taunt), Peck, Air Slash Vulpix(ofawesomeness): Awesomeness(attack), Flamethrower of awesomeness(attack), Murder by cutness(lowers defenses), Potato of Awesomeness(attack) Berryblossom: Medicine Cat(heals), Wisdom(highers attack and defenses), Polka Dot Dance(lowers foe's defenses), U-turn. Millie's Characters: Geogclaw: Deadline (attack), annoy (attack), stress (attack), lecture (attack) Failkit: Fail, win SWAPPED OUT Littleowl: Sunburn (attack), strawberry avalanche (attack), fuzzy blue lights (heals), rainbow veins (heightens attack and defense) Trollface: Troll (lowers foe's defense, heals all status condition), burn (attack), pwn (attack, heightens defense), meme to death (attack) Voscat: Wiggle lips (attack), yell (attack), fat rolls (heals) Mafiaclaw: Kill (attack), maim (attack), murder (attack, -10HP from Mafiaclaw), "accident" (attack) Omigawshflower: Mortify (heightens attack, lower's foes defenses), law suit (heightens defense), taunt, "accident" (attack, -10HP from Omigawshflower) Battle Arena Go Trollface! Go, Skyfur! Trollface uses Burn! Skyfur receives a burn! Skyfur uses Wing Attack on Trollface! Skyfur is hurt by burn. Skyfur loses 10 HP. It's super effective! Trollface loses 20HP. Trollface uses Meme to Death! Skyfur is hit by poptarts and rainbows! MILLIE has captured two new Poke-warriors: Omigawshflower and Littleowl! MILLIE swaps Failkit for Littleowl! Skyfur was hit by poptarts and rainbows! Skyfur loses 15 HP. Skyfur uses Power of Awesomeness! Skyflight VS Hazeleye Skyflight's team Sweetberry- Nag, Poke, Borewithlectures, BorewithENDLESSlectures Sweetspirit- Cuteness, Unleash the auesomness!, Bite, Pokey Stick- Scarletstar- Epicness, Pokey stick, Uber Epicness, Love- Skyflight- Confusingness, Weirdness, Annoyingess, SUPER Pokey stick. Skyflight's held items: Super Medicine cat! (Restores all hp.) Foxstar-Confusion, Pokey Stick, BorewithENDLESSlectures, Nag Brookpool-Bore, Nag, Super Bore, Pokey Stick. Hazel's Team Americaspark- Burger Chuck, Hero Attack, Sonic Boom, Annoyance Russiasnow- Blizzard, You K'old, Busby's Chair smash, VODKAAA Romanofang- Yell, Curse, Strangle, Rage Spaintomato- Curl pull, Tomato cannon, Tomato Blast, Tomato Punch Italycurl- Surrender, PASTAAA~, Annoy, Sing Germanyclaw- Curl Pull, Intimidate, Punch, Shoot Battle Arena Hazeleye sent out Italycurl! Skyflight sent out Skyflight! (How confusing!) Italycurl used Sing~ Skyflight fell asleep! Skyflight used SUPER Pokey stick. It poked Skyflight awake but failed to injure Italycurl because he is cute! Italycurl used PASTAAA~! It's super effective! (and high in carbs) Skyflight lost 60 hp and is confused because why is there a ~ at the end of PASTAAA? Because there is! Italycurl used Annoy! Skyflight got annoyed and used SUPER Pokey Stick! It's not very effective.... But scared Italyflight! Italyflight used surrender! Go Germanyclaw! Skyflight used Annoyingness! Germanyclaw is getting angrier. Germanyclaw used Punch! Skyflight didn't expect that and fainted! Go, Brookpool! Germanyclaw used Curl Pull! (because he can, and it excites the opponent) Brookpool is getting riled up! Brookpool used Super Bore! Germanyclaw is getting sleepy! Germanyclaw used shoot! Brookpool lost 15 hp and used Pokey Stick! Germanyclaw was jolted awake! Germanyclaw used Punch! Splashcloud vs. Ambersky Splash's Team: Adderstar: Curse, evilness, dark forest slash, and hatred. Deadstar: Rejection, survival, invisibility, and fear. Runningfire: Sadness, uncertainty, fear, and meanness. Songbreeze: Regret, passion, unknown, and medicine. Littlefang: Disguise, caring, courage, and hope. Fallowstorm: Kill strike, death cry, blood claw, and fading secrets. Amber's Team: Hollypaw: Disagree, Sweetness, Medical, Thunder Yellowpaw: Snap, Shock Eyes, Heal, Thunder Firepaw: Kindness(Like attract), Epic Stare, Flaming Spirit, Thunder Spottedpaw: Broken Heart, Love Song, Sweetness, Claw Your Eyes Out Ambersky: Cheery Claw, Sweetness, Killer Fang, Medical Skeleton: Drink Juice, Invisible, Bone Smack, Sadness Battle Zone: Go Deadstar! Deadstar uses rejection. Silver VS Komp Silver's Team: Silversong: Love song, Medicine Cat, Killer Slash, Dig Hazelpaw: Car, Gullible, Killer Claws, Laserzz Silverfrost: Freeze ray, Sweetness, Time Freeze Morningsky: Sun Light, Thunder Clash, Loveme, Badger, Camo Mika: Zombie, Big Eyes, Cuteness, Cheescake Sandstar: Sand Storm, Disappear, Head-butt, Trickster Kom'''p101 Lion's Mane: Love, headstrong, jump of death Moon: call of the wolves, alpha time , Bear attack,ponder, Power of the alpha Batclaw: Burning branch, Seriousnous Alexis: Good will, Bear attack, Kindness, Power of the Alpha, Elder know-how Robinpaw: Titans call, buring branch, the dyamic duo double, Blade:Yell!,Vamp acctack, Blood overdose,Garlic serum,Change Let's go Moon! Hazel VS Splashcloud Splash's Characters: Adderstar: Curse, evilness, dark forest slash, and hatred. Deadstar: Rejection, survival, invisibility, and fear. Runningfire: Sadness, uncertainty, fear, and meanness. Songbreeze: Regret, passion, unknown, and medicine. Littlefang: Disguise, caring, courage, and hope. Fallowstorm: Kill strike, death cry, blood claw, and fading secrets. Hazel's Team: Americaspark- Burger Chuck, Hero Attack, Sonic Boom, Annoyance Russiasnow- Become one, da?, You K'old, Busby's Chair smash, VODKAAA Romanofang- Yell, Curse, Strangle, Rage Spaintomato- Curl pull, Tomato cannon, Tomato Blast, Tomato Punch Italycurl- Surrender, PASTAAA~, Annoy, Sing Germanyclaw- Curl Pull, Intimidate, Punch, Shoot '''Battle Arena Hazel sent out Russiasnow! Splash sent out Adderstar! Russia used Busby's Chair! Adderstar uses evilness! He loses 5 hp points from Busby's Chair. Silver vs. Millie Silver's Team: Silversong: Love song, Medicine Cat, Killer Slash, Dig Hazelpaw: Car, Gullible, Killer Claws, Laserzz Silverfrost: Freeze ray, Sweetness, Time Freeze Morningsky: Sun Light, Thunder Clash, Loveme, Badger, Camo Mika: Zombie, Big Eyes, Cuteness, Cheescake Sandstar: Sand Storm, Disappear, Head-butt, Trickster Category:Fanfiction